SatoZilla
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Tras su mas reciente victoria en Santaluse, Satoshi y sus amigos se toman un descanso en esa ciudad. Sin embargo, una serie de eventos inesperados, sumado a una gracia del ultimo invento de Clemont, le harán pasar a Satoshi un día realmente agotador. Pronto tendrá a la guardia de Kalos, los Rocket y hasta los Flare detrás suyo. En el que luego seria llamado; incidente de Santaluse.
1. Capitulo 1: Un útil y curioso invento

**Sato-Zilla**

.

.

By Metal Warrion 190.

En colaboración con Lector Luigi.

Ideas de Hideki Anno y Guillermo del Toro. Entremezcladas y llevadas al mundo misterioso. (Pokemon).

.

.

Para más material regularmente épico y cómico, favor de esperar las continuaciones esperadas y súper estrenos de…

–Pokémon friends, Welcome to Pokepari Park (Querían lolis waifus "legales" Pues en el pokepari park de Alola las encontraras…a 8000 pokedolares la noche con paquete incluido pero sin waifu.)

–Las Aventuras Bizarras del inquisidor de Luminous. (Abrimos el arco de historias conocidas como…TCL mundo raro. Compendio de historias alternas, omakes y what if…relacionadas al metaverso de The Champions Ladies).

–Así también…Las desventuras de un azabache inquisidor héroe, fornido, nada atractivo y rotundamente heterosexual…puto amo del harem. (¿Estas inquieto de que los eventos rikolinos de TCL tardan mucho en aparecer? Entonces te gustara leer estas nuevas historias cortas simples y fáciles de digerir…en la mayoría de los casos)

–Y la que es quizá más importante como lección de vida; LA TORTA BAJO EL BRAZO. (Porque todo el mundo hablo sobre aquella legendariadespedida en el aeropuerto…pero. ¿Nunca pensaron en lo que pudo ocurrir la noche anterior a dicho evento…y las consecuencias que traería a futuro? Esa se las dejo de tarea.)

–Así también viene su especial innecesariamente largo titulado; "Mil maneras en las que tu waifu te diga…que trae…TORTA BAJO EL BRAZO…EL REGRESO".

Ahora sí, tras toda esta muestra de spoilers sin interrupción espero haberles motivado el inicio de año y si bien no pude actualizar en los días más esperados, me conformare con clamar su atención diciéndoles…no está todo perdido. No me detendré de hacer fics aun si termino con 0 comentarios. Seguiré escribiendo mientras me lo permita y desee hacerlo. Pero sobre todo porque a través de estos nuevos proyectos y los que ya están en colección, pueda hacerles sentir esa emoción y aprecio al Amourlove como lo fue desde sus inicios y sí, es cierto el que dicen que no es ya tiempo. Pero como dije ya muchas veces. Yo publico como quiero y cuando quiero.

Así pues, les invito a continuar con sus lecturas y sus propios fics, el objetivo que eh intentado proveer, es que les motive lo suficiente para que se aventuren a hacer sus propios fics, escribir puede ser considerado como el juego de los adultos. Y muy pocas cosas te van a saciar como lo es hacer esto. Así que adelante, tomen la oportunidad y creen sus propios fics, no importa lo que pase o digan, el caso es que sientan el apego sino es que el amor por sus escritos. Tengan fe en sus convicciones y más que nada diviértanse. Que a eso venimos aquí.

Ahora sí, dejemos la intro innecesariamente larga y demos inicio a este fic loco. Corre cinta.

.

.

Capitulo I

.

.

Un día como cualquier otro en la pacifica región Kalos. Nuestros héroes se encontraban descansado en las afueras de ciudad Santaluse. Tomándose un tiempo y haciendo una pausa de su recorrido. Después de todo, la situación no podía ser tan mala. Puesto que Satoshi había conseguido la última medalla en turno y mientras planeaban su nueva avanzada, seguía estacionados a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la habilidosa Korrina había puesto a un nuevo nivel las expectativas de Satoshi. Ese día había sido posterior a su batalla por obtener dicha presea. Así es como nos encontrábamos ahora con Satoshi y compañía en algún claro del bosque circundante disfrutando del hermoso día que tenían por delante.

–¡Vamos chicos, no se queden atrás! ¡Sigan corriendo! –Estas eran las palabras dichas por la pequeña Bonnie que se encontraba jugando alegremente con los pokemon de su hermano y su Dedenne, mientras correteaban por ahí, pasando de lado bajo un roble donde el cual su mencionado hermano, Clemont Meyer, se encontraba haciendo los ajustes finales a uno de sus últimos más grandes inventos o al menos eso era lo que argumentaba.

–Venga Bonnie. Ten cuidado, tienes mucho espacio para jugar por ahí…No podrías por favor darme un poquito de calma para trabajar. Esto es equipo delicado. -

–¡Si como no, hermano! Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y entonces que paso después de que tú invento de esa semana; una máquina de hacer waffles instantáneos termino explotando. Como tus últimos cien inventos anteriores. –La niña respondió con aire de molestia.

–Oye no tienes que ser tan mala. –Clemont protesto sintiéndose herido.

–Por favor chicos, ya dejen de pelear. –Serena quien estaba cepillando el pelaje de Fennekin, les llamo la atención. –Bonnie. No creo que sea justo reírte de los fallos que tu hermano ha tenido en sus inventos. –Le reprendió suavemente.

–¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Cuantas veces mi hermano ha dicho que su invento es grandioso y a los pocos instantes explota? Dejándonos sucias y con el cabello arruinado. –La pequeña protesto. Cosa que Serena no objeto, después todo; habían sido varias las veces en las que había tenido que arreglar su largo y sedoso cabello por culpa de dichas explosiones.

–Sí, puede ser verdad, pero ¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura con tu hermano? –La pelimiel intentó mediar nuevamente.

–Serena tiene razón, Bonnie. –Satoshi llego a escena inesperadamente, tomando por sorpresa todos sus compañeros. Sobre todo a Serena que estaba delante de él. –¡Satoshi! ¡No me asustes así! –Serena sintió un escalofrió debido a que irónicamente Satoshi llego muy cerca detrás suyo antes de hablar.

–Lo siento mucho, Serena. Escuche lo que estaba sucediendo y decidí ayudar. –Se disculpó animadamente con la mano a la nuca – Bueno chicos, en todo caso ¿Porque empezó todo esto?

–Mi hermano, que no le gusta ni siquiera que un bicho pase zumbando a su lado. Si va a seguir con esa situación al menos debería de encerrarse en su laboratorio de Torre Prisma para siempre.–Bonnie termino de objetar cruzándose de brazos.

–Solo digo que necesito un poco de espacio para trabajar. ¡Eso es todo!– Rebatió Clemont.

–Bueno chicos, es un hecho que Clemont tiene razón Bonnie. – Dijo el azabache como mediador.

–Oooooh.– Bonnie mascullo

–Es lo que digo Bonnie. Satoshi tiene razón, tienes más que suficiente lugar aquí para jugar, dale un poquito de espacio a tu hermano.– Serena termino de apoyar esta idea y a final de cuentas Bonnie acepto a cambio de que Satoshi le prestase a algunos de sus pokemon para jugar, hecho que obviamente no pudo negar. Una vez lista con amigos de juego frescos, la pequeña salió corriendo por ahí.

–Gracias por todo esto amigos, créanlo o no, a veces no puedo oponerme a Bonnie. Creo que ella impone demasiada persistencia.– Clemont admitió su falta sintiéndose realmente sobre pasado por una niña pequeña

–No tienes que avergonzarte Clemont, solo es que no puedes negarte ante tu hermana menor.–dijo Serena mostrándose como una autentica madre.– Aun así estoy segura que a final de cuentas encontraras la forma.

–¿Y a todo esto. En que estas trabajando ahora Clemont? ¡Alguna nueva invención fantástica! –Cabía asombrarse que Satoshi, a pesar de los múltiples fallos de Clemont, seguía siempre tan ansioso por ver los nuevos inventos que traía a la vida su buen amigo rubio.

–Jeje. Qué bueno que lo preguntas Satoshi. Veras, este es mi nuevo y más reciente invento con el cual vamos a ayudar de una forma inimaginable a las personas.– Debíamos darle méritos a Clemont, después de todo su intención como inventor eran las de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

–¡Oh, por Arceus! ¡Eso es maravilloso!– Respondió Satoshi con su usual maravilla.

–Ah sí… ¿Y que clase de invento es?– Serena le dijo mientras aparecía desde atrás del azabache, particularmente por precaución de evitar una inminente explosión.-

–Bueno, permítanme presentarles a mi más novedoso invento. ¡El mecanismo clemontico mejorado, Autoagrandador!– Obviamente no podíamos esperar un gran título viniendo de parte de Clemont. Al final, lo que el genio rubio nos mostro era un gran mecanismo semi cuadrado con varias piezas de aplicación desconocida a nuestros ojos, en los cuales se interconectaban con el generador central por varios cables y mangueras pequeñas, que al final parecían nutrir un generador de turbo reacción; pero que en lugar de expedir su potencia a una turbina la canalizaban a una especie de cable compuesto por múltiples conexiones y protecciones las cuales redirigían el flujo de energía a una suerte de pistola o fusil para sostenerse a dos manos.

–¡Oh, genial! ¡Eso es… sencillamente fenomenal!– Volvió a aseverar Satoshi.

–¡Cierto! ¿Verdad que si?– Respondió Clemont.

–Eh… y una pregunta Clemont ¿Cómo es que funciona?– Cuestiono Serena.

–Buena pregunta Serena. Veras, básicamente su función es sobrecargar las moléculas de agua presentes en los organismos haciéndoles nutrirse de los elementos presentes en el aire, y con esto, magnificar sus dimensiones hasta una escala determinada. En síntesis eso hace crecer las cosas. Aunque solo calificaría para cosas orgánicas como las plantas pero sobre todo las verduras y frutas.- Explico Clemont.

–¿Quieres decir que podría convertir una mora cualquiera en una sandía?– Le cuestionó el azabache.

–Bueno, si. Sí es que al tamaño te refieres. Esto queridos amigos….– Dijo el rubio levantando el disparador y montándolo sobre un trípode que había preparado. – Sería el fin de la escases de comida que llega a darse en algunos lugares después de las sequias. ¡Pueden imaginarlo¡ -

–¡Claro que sí! Puedo imaginarlo Clemont, pero también puedo saborearlo. Mmm… sí.– Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Satoshi mientras contenía sus ganas voraces.

Curiosamente la escena de los tres fue vista desde lejos, más precisamente a través de la mira de unos aumentos. Estaba claro de quienes se trataban.

–Miren nada más. Los bobos siguen tomándose su descanso. –La voz de Jessie se hizo escuchar.

–Jeje. Perfecto, y están más que distraídos. Lo que los deja al descubierto…para una inesperada trampa.– Añadió James.

–Pues que esperamos jovencitos. ¡Vamos por ellos! –Meowth se rio mientras procedían a hacer su maniobra.

.

.

De vuelta al grupo de chicos, los pokemon de ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Dedenne que estaba ahora sobre la cabeza de Bonnie olisqueo algo y sin previo aviso bajo de su lugar para dirigirse hacia unos arbustos. Cosa que llamo la atención de Bonnie.

–¿A dónde vas, Dedenne? -

–¿Bonnie que sucedió? –pregunto Serena un tanto desviando su interés de donde estaba el genio rubio.

–Es Dedenne. De repente salió corriendo.– Contesto la chiquilla.

–¿Que Dedenne que? – En ese momento Satoshi y Clemont prestaron atención a la pequeña del grupo.

–Miren, va por allá. –Señalo la niña rubia.

–Espera aquí Bonnie. Déjame echar un vistazo. –Satoshi se le adelanto con intenciones de proceder en lugar de ella, ante cualquier posible amenaza entrante. Una vez prevenido el azabache dio entrada para inspeccionar que era lo que había ido atraer el pequeño pokemon antenas. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera asomarse al grupo de arbustos, Dedenne emergió de entre las hierbas con risueña acción, Satoshi le miro extrañado pero antes de que pudiese averiguar qué era lo que había ido a traer, algo le tomo por completa sorpresa.

–¡Listos o no, ahí voy! –Cuando Satoshi levanto la mirada, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue algo…suave cálido y estrecho chocar contra su cara mientras dos cosas más grandes, suaves y cálidas se cerraban en derredor de su cabeza y apretaban sus oídos contra esta. El peso siguiente fue demasiado para sostenerlo sobre su cuello y se vio forzado a irse de espaldas.

–¡SATOSHI! –No pudo olvidarse del grito de "horror" que dio Serena antes de poder despertar nuevamente.

Cuando hubo encontrado momento de reaccionar Satoshi abrió los ojos solo para querer abrir su boca en señal de consternación, sin embargo, en respuesta sintió aquella fuerza suavecita aplastarle la cabeza mientras se cerraba a su alrededor. Hubo que destacar nuevamente que lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue tela, de color oscuro, como si fuese algún tipo de licra o algodón ¿Una prenda deportiva? Sin embargo, algo más que pudo percibir fueron dos cosas, una de ellas…un aroma, no una fragancia, muy particular…algo…indescriptible, podría atribuirlo como cálido intimo quizá también algo picoso y acido pero ciertamente nada desagradable. Lo segundo, fue haber escuchado un quejido sonoro de una chica, totalmente distinto a Serena o Bonnie.

–¡Korrina! ¡Que rayos estás haciendo! –Escucho nuevamente a Serena clamar casi en un alarido bestial. – ¡QUITA TU GORDO TRASERO DE LA CARA DE SATOSHI! ¡AHORA!–Entonces finalmente aquella calidez se separó de su rostro y pudo ver que aquello que apresaba su cara y cabeza con fuerza, eran los muslos y entrepierna de nadie más que Korrina de Santaluse. Quien se levantaba para ofrecerle al azabache una vista que pocos mortales tendrían privilegio de contemplar.

Una vez libre de su prisión el azabache pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que si la rubia atlética seguía así iba a sofocarlo. Por un momento la vista del medio día a pesar del intenso follaje le hizo estar confundido por largo rato, no fue hasta que pudo ubicar las siluetas de todos los demás incluyendo a la rubia patinadora que reacciono notando en donde se encontraba.

–Aagh.– El pobre Satoshi apenas iba a decir algo cuando un ligero dolor en su cuello le hizo callar para concentrarse en los calambres de su cuello.

–¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi! Contéstame por favor. ¿Estás bien?– Pregunto Serena preocupada.

–Cálmate Serena, tienes que darle tiempo. Eso fue inesperado después de todo.– Comento Clemont.

–Pero como quieres que me calme Clemont. ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo Korrina? ¿Quién en su sano juicio sale disparado contra de alguien así como así? – Le había reclamado a la chica rubia.

–Lo siento mucho en verdad. Yo pensé que era Lucario.– Por cierto, el mencionado pokemon ya había hecho acto de presencia y se encontraba charlando con los demás incluido pikachu. Al parecer el pokemon coyote bípedo sobrevalorado, había llegado detrás de ella y degustaba de la charla que sus compañeros humanos tenían y como hacían tanta bulla por esto.

Sin embargo, pese a la discusión que llevaban a cabo ambas chicas y la distracción para los pokemons que se habían reunido ahí, no pudieron ´revenir la red que les fue a caer encima y casi en el mismo instante se había tensado como una red de pesca, elevándose y llevándose con ella al resto de los pokemons.

–¿¡Que fue eso!? Esta pregunta fue unánime entre tdos los chicos.

–¡Equipo Rocket! –Satoshi se levantó mientras observaba a la par de sus amigos.

–Si ya saben que somos nosotros…¿Para qué preguntan? –James pronuncio con burla en sus palabras.

–Ni modo chamacos…se durmieron y por ende perdieron sus pokemons…hahahaha –Fue la triunfal risa de Jessie la que denostaba el júbilo de haberlos timado.

–Shi shi shi hehehe y ahora...si nos disculpan. ¡Vamos a salir…pitando chucha…la la lala! –Meowth tomaba el control del cable que estaba subiendo más a los pokemons y alejándoles de sus amigos humanos.

–No no lo harán. –Satoshi salió corriendo y antes de perderé la oportunidad el chico se lanzó a correr, no tardo tiempo en ser alcanzado por Korrina en sus patines.

–Korrina. –Satoshi volvió a verla.

–No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que eres Satoshi. –Dijo la patinadora mientras estaban emparejados. –¿Alguna idea de cómo salvar a nuestros pokemons?

–No lo sé…necesito pensar en al- Espera. ¡Lo tengo! Sígueme.– En ese momento. El azabache apretó el paso comenzando a dejar atrás a la patinadora.

–Oye espera. –Korrina le siguió para no quedarse atrás y poder averiguar qué es lo que planeaba.

–Miren el bobo nos está siguiendo. –Dijo Meowth

–Sí, y viene acompañado por una de sus novias. Que molestos. –Dijo Jessie, sin embargo antes que preparasen su respuesta, vieron como ambos chicos se desviaron abruptamente del sendero por donde se estaban retirando. Curioso, puesto que dejaron igual confusos al resto de bobos que iban corriendo a menor velocidad detrás de ellos.

–Saben. Creo que es el primer grupo de tarugos que siguen al bobo en nuestra persecución.

–Déjalos manta, de todos modos no creo que logren alcanzarnos…

–Si además ese chocho no les ayuda mucho con esa pesada mochila. Se burlaba el gato parlanchín.

–¡Escuche eso! ¡Mi hermanito no es un chocho! –Bonnie grito con coraje.

–Vaya que buen oído tiene esa mocosa.

–Ya lo dijimos bebita…que harás al respecto. Ña ña ñaña ñaaa –James junto con Meowth comenzaron a molestar a Bonnie y compañía mientras hacían uso de su ventaja, algo un tanto abusivo.

–Abusivos…métanse con alguien de su tamaño– Serena les amonesto. Estaba furiosa.

–¡Ahí si ahí si…hicimos enojar a mami! –El dúo de varones de los Rocket seguía sus burlas mientras a ellos se les sumamaba Woubofet

–Woooowooowwooowoooowooooowooo! –El cabron azulado pokemons manoteaba igual de divertido. Sin embargo, su suerte iba a cambiar, debido a lo siguiente que acontecería.

Korrina salió casi volando desde un árbol justo para interceptar el globo de los Rocket, impactando de lleno contra la caseta del mismo. Desorientando al trio bueno cuarteto de los Rocket. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la rubia de patines piso la cabeza de james y la cara de jessie mientras trepaba por encima de la caceta y luego de afianzarse en el soporte de la misma lanzo una fuerte patada al calentador de aire del globo, inhabilitándole en el acto.

–¡Todo tuyo Satoshi! –La rubia llamo, desde donde estaba.

–¿Que estás haciendo? –Meowth cuestionó.

–Bajándolos al suelo. – La rubia sonrió con malicia. Justo en ese momento, todos sintieron el tirón. Fue cuando vieron la liana que la rubia había amarrado al armazón de la cabina. Entonces dieron cuenta de que algo o mejor dicho alguien, les había detenido. Justo en ese momento serena, Clemont y Bonnie detuvieron a tiempo de ver como el globo había sido detenido luego vieron a Korrina saltar desde el globo para frenar su caída mediante una liana. La rubia se deslizo haciendo peso suficiente para poder bajar el globo, sin embargo la liana se terminó y Korrina quedo aun varios metros del suelo, el tirón de su cuerpo no fue suficiente para poder bajar el globo, y por lo visto aun le quedaba suficiente aire caliente para mantener se a esa altura, sin embargo aquel que h}les había detenido comenzó a jalarlos…y moverlos hacia donde él quería llevarles…

Serena y los hermanos apenas lo vieron y se asombraron, era Satoshi quien hacia fuerza en sus brazos para atraer el globo hacia el suelo. Apenas había salido de los arbustos comenzó a traerlos hacia abajo.

Los chicos observaron esto y no lo dudaron ni un segundo, acudieron a su ayuda. Serena y Bonnie llegaron de inmediato sin embargo aún necesitaban apoyo.

–Clemont…–Satoshi le dijo mientras apretaba los dientes por mantener el globo bajo control. – Sorpréndenos.

–Eh este si deja pensar…lo tengo. – De su mochila su brazo Aipom le paso un cilindro del tamaño de una botella de agua.

–¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Serena.

–Es un prototipo. Se supone que era una antena de internet inalámbrico…algo así como un modem, pero mucho más confiable y como dije ya…inalámbrico…pero es demasiado pesado, no eh logrado eliminar el detalle del peso y-

–¿Y cómo se supone que va a sernos de utilidad hermano?

–Este de…– Celmont libero el seguro y el mismo se desplego como si fuese una lanza de un metro. – La punta era para clavarla al suelo, obviamente debería sr tierra suelta y no concreto.

–Sabía que lo haría Clemont. – Satoshi le respondió. Sin embargo tuvo que recuperar el agarre pese a la ayuda de serena y Bonnie él era quien realmente mantenía el globo en su lugar. Sin embargo el tirón había sido nada más que obra de los pokemons de los chicos, quienes a orden de Korrina, estaba balanceándose a fin de evitar con ello que los Rocket lograsen tener suelo sobre el cual apoyarse para cortar la liana que había que mencionar Korrina le había hecho amarre en la parte de arriba. Astuto aunque algo loco.

–Ehhh un poquito de ayuda aquí– Las rubia les llamo la atención. En ese momento Satoshi tomo la antena y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo cual jabalina, misma que salió rumbo al globo en forma de Meowth, la punta exageradamente puntiaguda. Perforo implacable el globo justo en un costado e incluso logro atravesar la cara interna del otro lado. Creando un doble agujero, suficiente para terminar de derribar al globo.

–¡Asombroso! – Serena exclamo llevándose las manos al frente.

–¡Si! ¡Satoshi eres el mejor!– Bonnie dio un salto mientras veía el globo irse en picada.

–Rápido Satoshi los pokemons…y Korrina.– Clemont alerto, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de hacer más, Satoshi ya lo había planeado junto a la líder de gimnasio de Santaluse. Así que fueron en retorno hacia su campamento justo como el globo iba, sin embargo apenas pudieron liberar a los pokemons antes de que el globo de los Rocket chocaban cerca al campamento y Korrina saltaba para evitar la caída. Sin embargo no previo que al momento de aterrizar y rodar sobre su espalda, sus pies chocasen contra la unidad de energía que Clemont tenía montado ahí.

–Huy que ha sido esto. – La rubia se cuestionó cuando vio dicha unidad que comenzaba a chisporrotear.

–¡Korrina sal de ahí! – Clemont le llamo desde atrás. A su orden Korrina dio una vuelta hacia atrás mientras asistía a os chicos a liberar a los pokemons. –para cuando el grupo de villanos, logro emerger delos restos de su nave se encontraron con un espectáculo nada grato. No, no eran el grupo de bobos que había liberado a sus pokemons y frustrado sus planes nuevamente, sino por el artilugio que tenían casi frente a su nariz.

–Creo que ya nos cargó…la

–Espera. Es horario infantil

–Espera chimuelo no me interrumpas cuando estamos en el momento clímax. QUE YA NOS CARGO LA-

–Hay nanita! – Lo último que dijo Meowth no pudo escucharse debido a la inminente explosión.

En efecto, la cedula de energía experimental que Clemont había desarrollado para tener una especie de estación de energía eléctrica en medio de sus viajes se había sentido tras el choque de Korrina y sobrecargado lo suficiente para explotar, mandando el equipo Rocket a volar como solía ser ya una costumbre o mejor dicho un clásico. Eso sin olvidar su clásico lema. Sin embargo, pese a la eliminación de la molestia de los Rocket, aquella explosión de la cual Satoshi y sus amigos lograron burlar por los pelos, hubo un escombro que por pura mala suerte golpeo la estación donde estaba trabajando el rubio y puesto a trabajar aquel invento tan novedoso y maravilloso del que había explicado a sus amigos.

–Oye Clemont, es normal que esa cosa este asi de alborotada.– Korrina le pregunto apenas se había levantado del suelo.

–Oh no…no puede ser. –Clemont mostro sumo temor ante lo que estaba, viendo sobre todo porque la torreta estaba tambaleándose debido a la sobrecarga de energía. –¡Tengan cuidado, con el rayo! –Clemont grito mientras corría hacia donde las chicas estaban.

–¡Chicos!- Serena grito alarmada también. Después de todo eran sus amigos. Korrina, Bonnie y, sobre todo, Satoshi.-

Ambas rubias apenas habían captado lo que les querían decir, cuando solo pudieron ver como aquella maquina cargaba un potente rayo el cual disparo sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de salir de su línea de tiro. Ambas chicas solo pudieron observar esto mientras Korrina abrazaba a Bonnie con la intención de protegerla. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante una sombrea se interpuso entre ellas y el rayo de luz cegador, Satoshi que había estado en el suelo por haber servido de amortiguador para ambas rubias, solo pudo asomarse para cubrir a las dos chicas usando su espalda como una barrera; situación que había tomado en apenas un segundo. Ajeno a lo que pudiera pasarle, Satoshi solo esperaba poder soportar el ataque y evitar así que ambas féminas sufrieran las consecuencias.

Clemont y Serena se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron esto. Aterrados debido a ello, los chicos solo pudieron cubrir sus ojos para no ver aquello ocurrir. Aun cuando Clemont era el diseñador de dicho artilugio, sin embargo, aún el mismo no sabía todavía cuál sería el resultado de su ingenio aplicado.

Satoshi sintió como aquel rayo impactaba sobre su espalda, cosa que la obligo a abrazar a las chicas, y sin embargo aun cuando pudo sentir una sensación de calidez así como de una corriente eléctrica que iba atravesando su sistema nervioso, la clara sensación de dolor nunca llego a su pisque. El ambarino abrió los ojos pero lo único que observo era como su cuerpo era cubierto con una extraña carga estática, algo que vio, solo lo rodeaba a pelo, entonces en ese mismo momento miro hacia las dos chicas; Korrina y Bonnie a quien protegía, fue en ese mismo momento cuando a sorpresa en forma de un shock le golpeo de lleno.

Serena y Clemont abrieron los ojos después de que un quejido de Satoshi les impedía siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. Sin embargo, un seguido gesto de sorpresa del mencionado, hizo que ambos así como sus pokemon que se habían librado del Team Rocket miraron hacia donde se hallaban los tres chicos. En ese momento quedaron absortos.

–¡Satoshi! –Serena simplemente se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y un ligero brillo se iluminaba en estos.

–Pe-pe-pero… ¿pero qué rayos ha pasado?- Cuestiono dicho azabache.

En ese mismo momento Korrina así como Bonnie abrieron sus ojos, fue entonces cuando la pequeña que veía por sobre el hombro de la rubia, notando que el suelo se hallaba muy por encima suyo, más precisamente a unos catorce o quince* metros de altura. Lo anterior tomo por sorpresa total a Korrina, quien al prestar atención, noto claramente que algo había raro, no fue sino hasta que noto el lugar donde se hallaban sentada ella y Bonnie, nada más ni menos que las manos extendidas de un gigantesco Satoshi.

–¿Pero qué es lo que paso?- Volvió a cuestionar el ahora gigante aun no consiente de su transformación.

–¡Satoshi! –Bonnie llamo a sus amigos el cual había crecido de una manera inimaginable.

Ante el llamado de sus amigos Satoshi había abierto los ojos visto ahora que en primera vio a Korrina y Bonnie que se habían encogido hasta quedar en la palma de su mano, parecían muñecas de juguete. Contemplando con rotundo asombro y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por contener su sorpresa, Satoshi comenzó a tumbar mientras con ojos abiertos intentaba decir algo pero, ciertamente no podía decir nada ni siquiera podía dejar de temblar.

–Satoshi! Eres…eres… - Empezaba a decir Korrina.

–¡un GIGANTE! –Completo sin poder contener su alegría la pequeña Bonnie. Fue entonces cuando el ambarino supero su sorpresa.

Satoshi entonces encontró respuesta a esto. Korrina y Bonnie no se habían encogido, él había crecido realmente crecido. Hasta convertirse en un verdadero gigante. Clemont y Serena así como todos los demás pokemon se habían quedado boquiabiertos, después de todo, la imagen de un Satoshi de unos quince metros de altura. Con mucho cuidado…Satoshi separo sus manos repartiendo a Bonnie y Korrina en cada una de ellas, al mismo tiempo el miraba su cuerpo todo lo que podía, quizá intentando reconocer y aceptar todo esto. Curiosamente, sus ropajes habían crecido junto con él. Incluso su pokedex y pokebolas habían crecido, descubrió esto una vez regresando a Bonnie junto a Korrina.

–¡Santa ciencia! ¡Esto es increíble! –Clemont estaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza sencillamente no podía dar razón a lo que veía.

–Satoshi…Satoshi… -Serena no podía salir de su asombro. Por alguna razón, tenía un intenso sonrojo en su dermis mientras sus ojos azul celeste seguían abiertos y sus manos intentando tapar su boca.

–Eeeh. ¿Alguien puede decirme porque he crecido tanto? – Interrogo Satoshi

–Es exactamente lo que yo te iba a preguntar. –Korrina le respondió con otra incógnita, apenas saliendo de su incredulidad.

–Satoshi eres un gigante asombros. Oye, levántame más alto más alto.- Pidió Bonnie.

–No, no, nada de eso. ¡Satoshi por favor, baja a Korrina y a Bonnie ahora mismo! –Clemont objeto de inmediato así como asustado por todo esto.

–De acuerdo. – Satoshi siguió la orden de su amigo.

.

.

Un reloj después, veíamos a un Satoshi de unos 15 metros metros de altura sentado con las rodillas dobladas en pose de loto, siendo aun suficientemente alto para sobresalir por encima de la línea de árboles.

Frente a él, se hallaban Korrina, Bonnie, Serena y Clemont haciendo hincapié en la situación actual. Junto a ellos sus pokemon y los del azabache estaban bastante inquietos, debido principalmente a la gran sorpresa de ver al azabache tan grande y crecido.

–Ok, Clemont. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? – Cuestiono Serena bastante inquisitiva.

–Sí. Si, la tengo y hasta el momento es que ha sido causa del mecanismo de crecimiento dimensional. – Respondió el genio de Lumionus.

–Bueno, eso es un avance.– Alego Korrina. –¿Alguna forma de revertir el efecto? –

–Me temo que no.– Contesto Clemont.

–¿Cómo qué no?– Contraataco Korrina.

–Es que el mismo estaba diseñado pensando exclusivamente en agrandar las cosas, comida para ser exacto pero…– Comento Clemont

–¡Eres un tonto hermano! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo sin un método de solución! – Arremetió Bonnie.

–¡Oye, no era mi intención! Además, como iba a aber que iba a tener efectos en las personas. – Contesto Clemont intentando defenderse.

–¡Tranquilos, por favor! – En esta ocasión fue Satoshi quien intervino, había que señalar que pese a su enorme tamaño su voz no se había modificado sino que seguía siendo la misma de siempre, solo que podía escucharse como si el azabache hablase por un altoparlante. – (HUY CREO QUE DEBO DE BAJAR EL TONO) – Pensó para sí mismo Satoshi. Disculpen chicos no creí que hablase tan fuerte.-

–Esta…está bien Satoshi no te preocupes.– Korrina hablo por los demás.

–Satoshi. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Bonnie.

–Es cierto no puedes quedarte así, este…como…como vas a…– Serena vacilo por un minuto ciertamente esto era algo serio. Si él no volvía a la normalidad, entonces como iba a decirle lo que siente.

–No lo sé chicos. Esto sí que me resulto totalmente inesperado. Ahora, como voy a competir en la liga Kalos, o en alguna otra liga, como lanzar la pokebola si apenas y la veo.– Satoshi trajo a debate que en efecto tendría problemas para manipular muchas cosas y eso aplicaba para la vida cotidiana también.

–No te preocupes Satoshi. Seguramente pueda revertir esto si trabajo con los campos invertidos del inductor de partículas en el mecanismo de crecimiento dimensional.– Intervino Clemont como posible solución al problema.

–¿De verdad puedes hacerlo Clemont? – Serena fue la que cuestiono totalmente esperanzada.

–Bueno, si el principio es el mismo para volver los objetos más grande supongo que podría hacerlo para encogerlos. Aunque debo ser sincero, no te devolvería a tu tamaño original sino que te encogería hasta un aproximado. -

–Bueno, siempre y cuando no me vuelvas pulgarcito creo que estará bien. ¿No lo creen chicas? –Satoshi bajo la mirada un tanto decaída pero retomando el ánimo mientras dirigía su atención a las féminas, las tres rubias. Ellas le miraban hacia arriba, y en cierto modo el sol de mediodía no les daba directo a ellas porque el azabache estaba en medio, ofreciéndoles una cómoda sombra.

–Eeeh, creo que sería lo mejor. ¿No lo crees, Serena? – Contesto Korrina.

–Eh…esto…bueno.– Para la pelimiel por un momento la idea de un Satoshi de bolsillo que pudiera llevar a todos lados, como lo hacía Bonnie con Dedenne, le resulto tremendamente emocionante hasta cuotas no esperadas.

–¿Serena? –Korrina volvió a cuestionarle, sacándola de su nube.

–Ah. Sí, estoy seguro que será lo mejor. – ahora un gran sonrojo se encontraba en la dermis de la joven performance, ganándose con ello una mirada confusa de la patinadora y una mirada sospechosa de la pequeña Bonnie.

–Bueno. Creo que lo único que queda es esperar.– Convencido de que no había más alternativas y de que intentar ayudar seria innecesario Satoshi suspiro y entonces bajo la mirada. Para sentir un ligero gruñir en su estómago– Creo que tengo hambre.-

Escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del azabache hizo que todos le pusieran atención al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente los pokemon no pudieron evitar imitarlos. En cierto punto ese era otro problema. Que podría comer Satoshi, alguien como el que tiene un apetito voraz, sencillamente cualquier porción por muy grande que sea no sería suficiente para siquiera aplacar su hambre.

–Sé que no es mucho Satoshi, pero debo tener unos cuantos pokelitos por aquí.– Serena inmediatamente fue por su mochila para hacerse con la cesta de postres, descubriendo seis postrecitos sumamente deliciosos, tal como ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, descubrió con franqueza lo que nosotros ya sabíamos, que no iban a poder siquiera llenar el espacio de una muela.

–Satoshi, disculpa pero crees que puedan ser suficientes.- Serena le ofreció su cesta completa con ambas manos a la azabache versión titán. Quien pudo reconocerlo y al instante le brillaron los ojos.

–Genial. – Sin reparos Satoshi extendió su mano para sostener la cesta cuando noto que en verdad era demasiado pequeña como para poder hacerlo. La mano enguantada de al menos 1 metro de largo se detuvo sobre Serena, quien ciertamente no se vería más grande que una figurilla de acción, sintió algo de nervios porque quizá Satoshi no sabría medir sus fuerzas; ya de por si había visto que el azabache era tremendamente fuerte. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la petición de Satoshi. – Oye Serena, lo siento mucho pero creo que tengo problemas para sujetar la cesta. Además será difícil sacarlos de la misma. ¿Podrías ayudarme? -

–¿Eh?– La pelimiel se quedó de piedra apenas escucho esto. A que se refería con ayudarle.

–Tú sabes. A comerme esto. – Satoshi se rasco la cabeza con la otra mano y luego comprendió que quizá no le estaba diciendo las cosas bien. – Podrías darme de comer los pokelitos. – ese comentario al parecer le llego como bombilla ecológica que se encendió sobre su cabeza.

–Ah, pero…esto…yo…. -Inmediatamente a Serena se le calentó la cabeza por el hecho de querer darle de comer a Satoshi, lo cual solo reforzó la visión vaga de un mini-Satoshi que estaba alimentando. Solo le hicieron darle una mirada nerviosa a su amor secreto mientras un chorro de vapor le salía despedido por lo alto del sombrero.

–Parece que tiene razón, Serena. – Intervino Bonnie.

–Ah… ¿perdona? – Contesto Serena sacada de sus fantasías-

–Lo de darle de comer. –añadió la pequeña Bonnie.

–Bonnie y yo le buscaremos más comida. Mientras tú le das los pokelitos arrojándoselos a la boca. –Declaro la rubia mayor.- Tendrás que subir a sus manos.

–Pero yo…– Serena dijo, pero no pudo hacer

–Oh descuida no es tan malo como parece.

–Intenta no caer en su boca, Serena.– Bonnie salió corriendo inmediatamente tras Korrina dejando a una cabreada Serena a un paso de hacer que Bonnie se tragase sus palabras. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, pues la pequeña ya se había ido y solo quedaba ella sola junto a sus pokemon quienes tenían de frente al gigantesco Satoshi con gesto como si fuese un verdadero niño pequeño, vaya contrariedad.

–Descuida Serena. Solo imagina que es un bebe, uno muy grande. Jejejeje. – Clemont confeso algo divertido mientras se encontraba ya sentado sobre su lona y comenzando a trabajar en el artilugio tan problemático. Desafortunadamente nunca vio llegar el zapato que Serena le arrojo, noqueándole por un rato.

Serena estaba suspirando, iba a ir por su zapato cuando recordó que un tenía una cesta llena de pokelitos y un Satoshi hambriento esperando por ella. Al volver su atención vio al azabache bastante insistente, quizá le pareció divertido noquear a Clemont, si lo pensaba uno con detenimiento lo que más quisiera para volver a la normalidad era que el genio rubio se pusiera a trabajar no que se fuera dormir. Sin embargo, el chico de gorra rojiza no parece preocupado o impaciente, clásico que alguien como él que ve los problemas como algo superficial con solución instantánea, a fin de cuentas seguía teniendo hambre.

–Bueno, creo que es hora. Bien Satoshi, baja la mano por favor. – Satoshi asintió y coloco su mano sobre el suelo, la mano enguantada del azabache era cálida y ciertamente no tan suave y cómoda, Serena lo descubrió cuando sin mucho lio interno se subió sobre la misma, teniendo el cuidado absoluto de no depositar sus posaderas sobre la palma extendida, y es que en cierto modo esto era una clase de contacto físico demasiado intimo para ella, después de todo no había tenido este tipo de contactos con el azabache. Ahora mismo le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al final la joven intento ponerse de rodillas intentando no abrir demasiado las piernas a fin de evitar vistas indeseables con esa falda carmesí que llevaba. Repetidas veces tuvo que pedirle a Satoshi que parase a fin de tener oportunidad de encontrar su estadía en su palma lo mas cómoda posible. Después de varios intentos, descubrió que lo mejor sería una postura sentada, de lado con las piernas rejuntadas, si era quizá la más apropiada pero no por ello la más inocente o bien intencionada que ella pudiera optar, todo por evitar a toda costa que Satoshi le tocase el trasero de manera indirecta.

–¿Estas mejor así? –Satoshi le pregunto.

–Ah. Este... sí. Si, ya estoy bien. –respondió ella. –Súbeme despacio por favor. – Posteriormente ella sintió como la velocidad comenzaba, primero con fuerza y luego con más quietud. En breve ella se encontró a una considerable altura, lo suficiente para estar a la par del azabache quien le miro directamente a los ojos, ciertamente esto incomodo un poco a serena quien se sonrojo de nueva cuenta.

–¿Sabes una cosa serena?

–¿Si? – Le respondió la chica pelimiel.

–Casi pareces una muñequita de las que tenía Molly en su casa. –Satoshi recordó una de tantas ocasiones en las que compartió tiempo de cálida con la pequeña Molly, cuando ella era apenas una niña de unos tres años y el aún le faltarían un par de meses para salir a su viaje pokemon.

–Yo…. Yo una muñeca. – Ciertamente la mente de Serena comenzó a divagar y muy lejos.

–Si, así es. Pero, debo decir que tu…te…tú te vez…más bonita.-

–Bo-bo-bonita. – La pelimiel dejo escapar una explosión de vapor de su cabeza y orejas. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate y bueno algo le decía que si recibía un elogio más…iba a desmayarse, eso o mojar sus bragas. Lo que viniese primero.

–Si (olisqueo) y también hueles muy bien. –Satoshi dijo esto sin ninguna indiscreción y luego la acerco a su mejilla mientras la pelimiel se rompía por dentro en emociones. Solo la sensación cálida de la mejilla del azabache frotándose con la mitad de su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba le dejo una cara de tonta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su nariz comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente, eso y la cara de pervertida que poco a poco se dibujaba en su semblante. El que Satoshi sostuviera ligeramente su cabello entre su índice y su pulgar libres para olisquear el aroma de este prácticamente hicieron de esto un show para Braixen y Pancham que se habían quedado boquiabiertos mientras Clemont seguía noqueado en el suelo.

–Eh, eh, eje, eje, eje… aaaaaw. –Serena finalmente se desmayó ante todas estas atenciones.

–¿Serena? –Satoshi vio como la pelmiel perdía el conocimiento y se desplomaba sobre toda su palma, esto obviamente asusto al chico de cabellos cuervo. – ¡Oh no, Serena! –El impacto o sorpresa del azabache se escuchó a suficiente distancia como para que el mismo llamado llegase a los suburbios de Santaluse que se hallaban aledaños al bosque.

–¿Huuu, qué ha sido eso? - Un chico de cabellos naranjas con una cámara fotográfica, dejo su labor mientras prestaba atención al eco distante.

–¿Escuchaste algo, Trovato? –un chico más alto y un poquito corpulento le interrumpió

–¿Trovato? –Otra persona, esta una chica de tez canela y cabello castaño claro de ojos verdes, le llamo de igual forma, en respuesta el chico le volvió la atención a ellos.

–Ah. Lo siento mucho. Es que, creo que escuche algo en la distancia. – Contesto Trovato a sus amigos.

–Escuchaste algo. ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto Shauna

–Bueno. Si no lo supiera podría decir que era la voz de Satoshi. –confeso el chico de cabellos naranjas.

–¿Satoshi? Es que acaso ellos estarán por aquí? –cuestiono la morena.

–Posiblemente ese sea el caso, pero a todo ello ¿Dónde crees que provino ese eco?

–Me parece que fue del bosque. No lo sé, si no me equivoco creo que estaba llamando a Serena.-

–Serena estará bien o quizá…-

–¡O no! Serena esta en apuros rápido torvato tenemos que ir en su auxilio. – Tierno interrumpió el dialogo entre sus compañeros ante el aparente peligro que corría Serena, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en hacerla de héroe enmascarado. Sin embargo antes de que saliese disparado hacia el bosque, Shauna le detuvo.

–Alto ahí grandote. Primero que nada tenemos que ubicar si en verdad se trata de nuestros amigos y si en verdad necesitaban ayuda. –lógicamente llego a esa conclusión

–Lo siguiente seria buscar un lugar alto para poder echar un vistazo. – Sugirió Trovato.

–Esa es buena idea. Y tengo el lugar perfecto para observar el área.- Señalo la chica de ojos verdes señalando un mirador ubicado a un lado del centro pokemon. - Y no queda lejos. Venga ya chicos muévanse rápido. –Ordeno a sus buenos amigos.

–Oye quien te puso a cargo. – protesto Tierno.

–Nadie, pero es obvio que puedo manerjar esto mejor que ustedes.-

–Oye no me metas en esto. –Se quejó el pequeño Trovato. Y así…el trio de amigos fue al mirador para poder hecha run mejor vistazo. No imaginaban la buena sorpresa que se iban a encontrar.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

Y así abrimos el 2018 querido lectores. Con nuevos fics y nuevas historias así como las ya escritas y claro esta en proceso de escritura y edición. En fin…hay mucho que hacer y ahora cuento con un gran aliado, Lector Luigi, a quien debo agradecer y compartir el crédito por apoyarme en estas ideas, y como favor, pedirles que una vez que publique sus fics del cual también voy a ayudarle, se pasen a comentarle. Mientras tanto diviértanse y disfruten de este nuevo año.

Este es Metal Warrion 190. Y les digo…manténganse siempre firmes.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Como llegamos a esto?

**Satozilla Capitulo II**

.

.

By MetaWarrion 190 en colaboración de Lector Luigi.

.

.

Ideas tomadas del universo o películas del genero Kaiju tanto Japonesas como Americanas, ustedes entenderán las referencias.

.

.

Momentos antes en el centro pokemon de Santaluse, el grupo de Shauna, Tierno y Trevor habían escuchado un lejano grito que por mutuo asentimiento, se trataba de Satoshi, su amigo de Kanto, y por obvia lógica, del resto de su equipo, que seguramente estarían en similares situaciones, lo que motivo a los chicos a moverse hacia el mirador que poseía el centro pokemon, y que les permitiría observar a una mejor distancia.

Cuando Tierno abrió la puerta que daba para la terraza del mirador, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio debido a la rápida carrera que tuvo que echar para alcanzar la cima. Acto seguido se dio a un lado para permitirles el paso a Shauna y Trevor. Los chicos finalmente se colocaron en el perímetro protegido por una protección de barrotes de acero que servían también de apoyo a dos miras lejos colocados en ambas esquinas. Acto seguido tanto la morena como el pelirrojo tomaron posiciones en su respectiva mira lejos.

–¿Y bien pueden verlos? –Tierno que ahora se había convertido en una especie de niño inquieto, pasando de un lado a otro cuestionando a los dos chicos por si acaso alcanzaban a ubicar algún vestigio o indicio de sus amigos.

–Nop. Nada aun –Dijo Shauna, sin despegar la mirada del artilugio.

–Chicos, esperen. Creo que eh visto algo. –Dijo Trevor mientras ponía mucha más atención, entonces de repente actuó como si no se creyese lo que veía, entonces separo la vista de sus lentes para pestañear y volver a ver de nuevo. –Esto…esto no puede ser. Debo estar viendo mal. –Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranja.

–Que. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que viste? –Cuestiono Tierno.

– ¿Viste algo? Son los chicos. –Shauna acudió. Ambos jóvenes estaban a ambos lado del pelirrojo. Entonces finalmente el pequeño de Trevor despego la mirada para señalarles ahí donde estaban.

–Vean miren eso y díganme que no estoy delirando. –Dijo el chico completamente aturdido.

.

.

Los dos chicos iban a asomarse por la mira lejos a forma compartida, es decir una cuenca para cada uno, pero Trevor les detuvo y obligo a mirar en una dirección apuntando con su brazo hasta casi apoyarse peligrosamente contra el balcón. Sin embargo, y aun pese a que los dos chicos habían advertido del riesgo, la sorpresa vino a ellos de la mano de aquella verja la cual se debilito por el exceso de peso, entonces se rompió. Para el trio de amigos, la perdida de equilibrio entre ellos así como la sorpresa y la sensación de caída les impidió actuar ante el incidente y entonces lo peor sucedió.

Los chicos habían perdido su apoyo y comenzaban a precipitarse al vacío, sin embargo Tierno actuó con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus reflejos, pescando a Shauna del cinturón y prácticamente sujetarla por medio de está aplicando un curioso pero efectivo calzón chino. Ella sintió el tirón mientras la fuerza de Tierno se cerraba a muerte ella, a su vez; hizo agarre sobre Trevor, logrando tomar su brazo mientras, este último era quien colgaba a la buena suerte y la voluntad de sus amigos, que impedían por todos los medios para mantenerlo sujeto a ellos.

La verja que se había colapsado, termino aplastando una banca y unas jardineras una vez llegada al suelo, alertando al resto de entrenadores y personas que se encontraban en las inmediaciones del centro pokemon. De inmediato un grupo de personas se habían reunido ahí, totalmente incrédulos de lo que sucedía, si era posible, se intentaría que algún pokemon de los entrenadores pudiese ayudar a esos chicos a salir librados de dicho percance. Afortunadamente, la ayuda vendría pronto, pero no de la mano de los pokemons, sino de alguien, mucho más grande.

.

.

Momento antes. En las cercanías de Santaluse, Satoshi Katsumoto, de quince metros de altura, se encontraba sentado en pose de loto con las manos al frente, con una actitud de niño mientras pensaba, ¿Cómo es que había pasado esto?

Sus amigos tenían la necesidad de buscar una ayuda para solucionar el problema sin embargo, el problema más inmediato, era el hambre que había despertado en el azabache, todo lo que tenían era un montoncito de pokelitos y Bonnie como Korrina habían salido en búsqueda de moras y otros aperitivos que pudiesen servir de alimento para saciar a su amigo agrandado. Sin embargo, Clemont había sido noqueado por un zapato de Serena, esta se lo había lanzado debido a su continua molestia, sumado al hecho de tener la cabeza en las nubes ya que su amigo de toda la vida y motivo amoroso en secreto y lo que quieran añadir…Satoshi, se había convertido en un titán salido de algún anime cliché aun en moda.

Serena se había sentado sobre la mano de su amigo, ciertamente se sentía algo asustada, después de todo; Satoshi era ahora un coloso, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era en cierto modo, un Kaiju (Monstruo o bestia gigante) y ella se había quedado pequeña como pulgarcita. Era algo hasta cierto punto; enloquecedor. Finalmente no había podido mantener el control de sus impulsos y al final, luego de sacar un chorro de vapor de su cabeza cual volcán, Serena se desplomo sobre la mano de Satoshi, causando un pequeño ataque de nervios en el mismo momento que la pelimiel se desmayó.

A su ayuda Korrina y Bonnie Volvieron casi tan pronto como había ocurrido al momento de preguntarle cómo y el porqué de esto, el azabache había entrado en pánico.

–¡Chicas tienen que ayudarme! ¡No sé qué paso con Serena! ¡Se, se desmayó! ¡Miren! –Dijo el azabache mostrando la mano donde sostenía a Serena desmayada.

– ¿Satoshi, no le hiciste nada verdad? –Korrina cuestiono, a primera instancia estaba un poco asustada. Sin embargo, prefirió mantenerse calma a fin de indagar en la verdad.

–¡No! ¡Lo juro en verdad! Solo le dije que olía bonito. No es para tanto. –Resto importancia a lo anterior dicho.

–Claro que no. Pero para Serena fue… ¡SUPER EFECTIVO! ¡SI! –Termino saltando la pequeña Bonnie.

–Hay con esta chica. –Korrina no sabía si decírselo a Bonnie o a Serena que parecía desmayarse apenas le decían Satoshi, algo que ciertamente le estaba dando ligeras sospechas.

–Entonces si se desmayó por los nervios… ¿Qué tal si solo la despertamos? –Dijo la niña.

–Suena bien Bonnie. Quizás llevarla al centro pokemon sea una buena idea. –Korrina cerró conclusiones demasiado rápido.

–Está segura. –Dijo Satoshi.

–Al centro pokemon. Bien eso es lo que haremos chicas. –Dijo el azabache nuevamente positivo.

–¡Espera Satoshi! ¿No estarás pensando en lo que estás pensando? –Dijo Korrina un tanto alterada.

–Claro que sí. Vamos –Satoshi declaro mientras sin ningún reparo dirigía su mano cual niño al asecho de algún pokemon pequeño, y luego envolver a ambas rubias dentro de sus manos.

–¡No me comas! –Bonnie grito. Cosa que a Korrina asusto.

–¡Satoshi espera! ¡Espera un segundo! –La rubia estaba en frenesí.

–No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos. Serena nos necesita. –Una vez consigo a las dos chicas rubias, las coloco en su mano a manera de cuenco, en donde las acuno junto a una Serena desmayada. Las chicas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para lograr hallarse en ese espacio reducido y apegado al pecho del azabache, curiosamente podían sentir la tela de su chaqueta como si esta fuese la vela de un barco o el telón de un teatro. Entonces ellas entendieron de qué iba el plan de su amigo titán.

Ya con su valiosa carga asegurada Satoshi se irguió en su altura total; quince metros. Ganando con esta altura un ligero pero ventajoso dominio sobre la línea de árboles, mismos que quedaron debajo de su campo visual, apenas debajo de su hombro. En ese mismo momento, el azabache tuvo visión completa de las inmediaciones, por lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar el centro pokemon, que convenientemente se hallaba cerca de los límites de ciudad Santaluse.

–Espera un minuto Satoshi. No puedes ir así como así a la ciudad. –Korrina intento explicarle. –Si la gente te ve así como estas…ellos van a.

–Gritar. Como en una película de monstruos. ¡Siiii! –Bonnie chillo de emoción mientras se imaginaba la situación.

–Ese no es el problema. Serena necesita ayuda y la necesita ya. –Dijo el azabache, apenas y se había detenido a pensar en las circunstancias, que ni siquiera tomar en cuenta a sus pokemons y los del resto del grupo. Siendo lo más cauteloso que pudo, sujeto a las chicas en sus manos y entonces; antes de que las chicas pudiesen protestar, Satoshi emergió en explosiva carrera. Pikachu y los demás, estuvieron a punto de impedírselo, sin embargo al momento que arranco, la onda expansiva los lanzo a volar hacia el otro lado con fuerza huracanada, eso sin olvidar que un inconsciente Clemont, salió volando junto a ellos, para caer a varios metros más en dirección opuesta.

.

.

Esta especie de explosión de polvo y escombros, fue lo que Trevor había visto hace unos momentos. Por esta razón él y sus amigos Shauna y Trevor cayeron del balcón, quedando todos sujetos por una casualidad y ayuda del corpulento Tierno, sin embargo esto no iba a durar para siempre y a pesar de que las personas a los alrededores ya se habían enterado de ello, la ayuda estaba aún lejos de llegar a ellos.

Fue precisamente entre las personas que se acumulaban en derredor del perímetro que la oficial Jenny luchaba por mantener, donde una mujer, perteneciente a la guardia de Kalos y que había estado atendiendo algunos asuntos con la enfermera Joy, hizo su aparición. Su nombre era Karine Reno Castello y sería la primer elemento de la guardia regional en ser testigo del incidente de Santaluse.

.

.

Como íbamos diciendo, Satoshi corría a velocidad súper rápida, como si pareciera un mecha de algún anime existencialista. Sus zancadas eran largas y la distancia que cerraba a gran velocidad no impidió que prestase atención a sus alrededores, aunque sus pasajeros tuviesen problemas para mantener sus cuerpos despegados del abrazo que el gigante les brindaba. Entonces en un destello visual, Satoshi detuvo su carrera, barriendo sus suelas sobre el suelo mientras el terreno a su alrededor era escarbado hasta casi hundir los zapatos del mismo, casi un par de metros. Antes de que Korrina o Bonnie cuestionasen el porqué de su frenado, el azabache ya había salido en tremenda explosión, nuevamente la respuesta; había encontrado con el centro pokemon pero igualmente, se había encontrado con el grupo de chicos que conocía bastante bien: Tierno, Shauna y Trevor en apuros. No había excusa, tenía que actuar rápido, y lo hizo, más que nada porque apenas había restado su atención en los chicos, la mochila que servía de anclaje había reventado su correa y la caída al suelo estaba comenzando.

Satoshi fue una flecha. Y como lo demostraría en su momento, parecía que aquella nueva condición le había permitido mayores dotes físicas que antaño, eso le iba a ser de mucha utilidad. Sobre todo cuando las cosas se pusieran más feas.

.

.

Tierno hizo su mayor esfuerzo por intentar sacar a sus amigos de dicho apuro, sin embargo un sonido que el de inmediato reconoció, le obligo a volver la vista hacia arriba, a donde la correa de su mochila hacia anclaje para mantenerlos sujetos así, por acción de su firme agarre. Lamentablemente la correa comenzó a rasgarse y fue este el que llamado de atención del chico corpulento y bailarín. Tierno alcanzo a decir un simple no, cuando la correa se rompió y los chicos se precipitaron hacia el suelo. La inminente caída tomo por asombro y horror a los demás espectadores incluida la oficial Jenny y la doctora Karine, sin embargo la ayuda ya estaba en camino y lo hizo anunciando su camino con ayuda de una serie de estruendos y temblores. Estos temblores se hicieron cada vez más intensos hasta que sin previo aviso un coloso apareció por encima de unos edificios para inmediatamente, tirarse al suelo haciendo un estupendo barrido de abdomen para extender ambas manos de forma separada, usando una de ellas para atrapar a los chicos justo a tiempo.

Gracias a la acción de Satoshi; Tierno, Shauna y Trevor, tuvieron suerte de aterrizar en algo que pudo ser entre duro y suave, cálido y ciertamente mucho menos alto que lo que había recordado, una vez pudieron superar el shock y recuperarse luego de su aterrizaje, el trio de jóvenes pudieron recuperarse debidamente, solo para toparse con una nueva sorpresa.

–Estamos…estamos vivos. –Dijo Trevor mientras erguía la cabeza. –ESTAMOS VIVOS.

– ¡Genial! Estamos a salvo. –Se sorprendió Tierno.

–Pero como fue que… ¡Santo Arceus…! –Shauna quedo muda al mirar hacia arriba.

–¿Que sucede? ¡Shau-na…! –Trevor apenas iba a cuestionarle cuando…miro hacia donde ella igual lo había hecho

–Lo veo y no lo creo. –Tierno que podría considerarse alto y recordaba que Satoshi era hasta cierto punto más bajo que él, ahora se veían empequeñecido. Al igual que Tierno, Shauna y Trevor se vieron de frente con nadie más que Satoshi, su amigo de Kanto, quien por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a entender, se había convertido en un gigante, no. Era ahora el titán acorazado.

– ¡Hola chicos! –El trio de jóvenes salieron de su sorpresa gracias a Bonnie, quien les saludo desde la otra mano de Satoshi, ella junto a la líder de gimnasio de Santaluse, se hallaban ahí también y con ellas Serena, quien debido al estruendo de la caída del azabache, había despertado.

–¿Que…que? ¿Qué paso…donde…dónde estoy? –Serena al fin consiguió despertar al más puro estilo de las princesas de cuento.

–¡Serena! Que bien. ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Qué alivio! –Bonnie ahora se mostró totalmente alegre, cosa que no tardo en contagiarse a Satoshi.

–¿¡Serena está bien!? –Satoshi presto su atención, al igual que sus amigos Tierno, Trevor y Shauna, una vez todos se encontraron pudieron volver la atención del azabache gigantón. Al principio la gente había entrado en pánico ante lo que tenía a la vista, no esperaban que un Kaiju de gran tamaño, con forma de muchacho Kantones (para darle más énfasis al producto) fuese a aparecer, pero después de ver el heroico acto de salvar a los chicos y liberarles, sin ninguna oposición en suelo firme, así como de haber traído consigo a unas chicas, entre ellas, la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad. Fue así como la gente comenzó a verlo con ojos diferentes; más alegres y tranquilos, pero ciertamente igual de sorprendidos por ver al ahora azabache que se había erguido sobre sus rodillas para luego sentarse cual niño; con las manos extendidas hacia atrás y las piernas abiertas extendidas, mientras a su alrededor, sobre todo al frente suyo. La gente se acumulaba y con irrealidad le miraban.

Claro que para el azabache le agradaba más el saber que sus amigos estaban a salvo y que Serena ya estaba mejor. Sin embargo alguien entre los ahí presentes, o mejor dicho alguno de los ahí presentes, la aparición del coloso de Kanto sería una oportunidad de oro que no podían desaprovechar.

.

.

Clemont estaba siendo despertado gracias a las palmaditas en las mejillas de la mano de Pikachu. Aun así el chico rubio no conseguía moverse, cosa que impaciento a los demás pokemons que estaba bastante impacientes por moverse a donde se hallaban sus entrenadores y poder ayudar a Satoshi a resolver su problema y claro está. Necesitaban a Clemont para ello, sin embargo; el rubio no estaba cooperando. Ante esta negativa, el roedor amarillo había perdido los estribos y sin vacilar le dio al rubio una pequeña robada de la dosis que normalmente usa como despertador para Satoshi.

Al final Clemont lanzo un grito tras sentir la poderosa descarga eléctrica que recibió de parte de Pikachu, si bien había dolido y sentía que pudieron haberlo despertado de algún otro método, el caso es, que antes de protestar por ello, se dio cuenta de que tanto su amigo Satoshi marca titán había desaparecido y que ni su hermana ni Korrina y menos Serena estaban a la vista, solo los pokemons de todos los demás.

–Oh por todos los cielos… ¿Que ha pasado aquí? –Clemont cuestiono debido a la destrucción de huracán que había a su alrededor, sin embargo lo único que los pokemons hicieron fue bombardearlo con un coro de múltiples veces dichas su nombre de cada uno y en sí, no llegaron a ningún lado. – ¡Ok! Ok uno a la vez, así no poder entenderles. Pikachu ¿Que sucedió con los chicos? –Fue entonces cuando el roedor amarillo además de hacer ademanes imitando un mecha que salía corriendo, mientras agarraba una botella de Ketchum, una banana y una mancuerna…(sip una mancuerna bien dotada en ambos extremos…la parte frontal y la parte posterior), trato de explicarle al rubio lo que los demás ya sabían. Al final Chespin uso el lenguaje de caras y muecas para poder explicarle todo en sentido más emoji. Finalmente Clemont comprendió buena parte del mensaje, así que solo se vio obligado a resumirlo.

–Bien. Entonces Satoshi tomo a las chicas y las llevo al centro pokemon de Santlause. Saben será algo normal si él estuviese en su tamaño normal, pero da la casualidad de que no es así. Así que…rayos, hay que acudir en su rescate, pero también hay que continuar trabajando en el mecanismo auto-agrandador. –Se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba en una posible idea de cómo reparar todo esto. De repente un bombillo ecológico se encendió sobre su cabeza. –¡Lo tengo! Muy bien chicos…vamos a la carga. –Momentos después, veríamos a los pokemons de todo el grupo amarrados a una suerte de trineo de nieve, sin embargo lo más estrafalario de esto, era que el trineo tenia esquís en lugar de algo más fácil de usar sobre tierra y pasto, digamos…unas ruedas. En la parte posterior del mismo equipado con sus herramientas y el mecanismo Clemontico auto-agrandado, en sí, el objetivo de este teatro era que tanto Clemont y los pokemons llevasen el mismo artilugio hasta Santaluse y así poder asegurar a Satoshi y al mismo tiempo reparar el dispositivo para regresarlo a la normalidad. Más o menos. –De acuerdo chicos. Este es el zapato de Serena. –Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba el mismo frente a las narices de los pokemons, algunos pudieron reconocer el aroma característico de la chica, otros como Chespin apenas ventearon el aroma, se desmayaron debido al "picante" olor.

–No sean exagerados. –Dijio el chico de gafas mientras pasaba al pokemon de Korrina. –Lucario. ¿Tienes el rastro? –Le pregunto al pokemon coyote. Este tomo el zapato y lo atasco a su hocico mientras inhalaba una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que entrecruzado sus ojos y su pelaje se erizaba, y es que el pokemon coyote parecía un yonqui al cual le habían dado una dosis fresca de su hierba feliz. –¿Y bien? ¿Lo tienes? –Tras asentirle con una convicción de hierro, el rubio prosiguió. –Bien, pues entonces ¡Marchen! ¡Corran chicos! ¡Corran!

–Y al estilo animado, el chico rubio había tomado un látigo para azotarlo al aire mientras llamaba a los pokemons a jalar el trineo como si fuesen destinados a ello. Algo que en cierto punto no le agrado mucho a estos, pero debieron de obedecer debido a que en el trineo que ellos arrastrarían, llevaba el resto de equipos y la máquina que había convertido a Satoshi en un Kaiju por lo que no, debían de apurar en los sobresfuerzos que Clemont les sometía y debían apresurarse para ayudar a su gran amigo y entrenador, en el caso de algunos y claro, el motivo amoroso de su entrenadora según otros.

.

.

En algún lugar no exacto de Santaluse, veíamos una gran ventana, mientras un par de pequeñas niñas, vestidas como si fuesen exploradoras o chicas de alguna escuela de alta clase, y se encontraban sentadas a una mesa de lo que parecía ser un departamento, podría pasar claramente por algún par de pequeñas que visitarían a su abuelita, sin embargo, hubo algo que no embonaba aquí.

–Y bien pequeñas, entonces; ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir? –Una voz similar a la de Miguel _**Ángel Ghigliazza**_ cuestiono a las pequeñas mientras veíamos como a estas les servía un poco de jugo de manzana desde una jarra sostenida por una mano tosca y gigantesca, que no distaría mucho del tamaño de la mano de un Usaring. Frente a ellas un fortachón vestido con el uniforme de la guardia de Kalos y algunos añadidos que podrían pasar por una armadura salida de algún videojuego shoter. Y sin embargo, pese a sus músculos marcados, su porte y su estatura titánica de casi dos metros, resultaba tremendamente curioso que se mostrase caritativo y curioso al atender a las pequeñas. Sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta el delantal amarillo con flores blancas estampadas y que vestía aquel fortachón, mostrándose claramente chico.

–Sí señor. Eso ha sido todo. En ese lugar, fue a donde el señor Alain nos prometió darnos muchos dulces. –Dijo la pequeña de cabello más claro y ojos verdes.

–¿Eh…estamos en problemas…señor caballero? –Dijo la otra pequeña, usando la referencia de la armadura a una similitud de las armaduras que antaño utilizaban los caballeros de los cuentos que habían leído o visto en películas animadas.

–Oh no, no…claro que no lindas. Todo lo contrario, hicieron bien al haber acudido con nosotros. –Dijo el guardián de Kalos. Entonces se llevó la mano al oído y acciono el micrófono. –Lo escuchaste Louis.

–Fuerte y claro Marcus, –Ahora una voz similar a _**Sebastian Liepur.**_ –Ya tomamos las notas suficientes, puedes hacer pasar a la trabajadora social, ella se encargara de las niñas. –Dijo mencionado.

–Lo tengo claro Louis. En ese caso te veré en el punto de control en diez minutos. Corto. –Termino su llamado mientras se volvió a las pequeñas. –Bien niñas. Eso es todo. Lo único que deben hacer ahora, es portarse bien y decirle lo mismo que me dijeron a mí a la profesora que va a entrar. –Dijo mientras dejaba la jarra sobre la barra y pasaba al horno que había terminado su proceso de cocción.

– ¡Si señor caballero! –Dijeron a coro ambas pequeñas, sin embargo volvieron nuevamente a preguntar. –Pero señor caballero… ¿Cómo va a lograr que Alain-nisan hable con usted? –Dijo la oji-purpura de cabello negro cenizo.

–Es verdad. Después de todo, él dijo que esto era un secreto y no debíamos decir nada a ningún adulto. Él no hablara con nadie que no seamos nosotras –Cuestiono ahora la oji-verde.

–Ahhh no se preocupen señoritas. Tengo el método perfecto para que ese chico me cuente todo…pero todo lo que necesito. –Dijo esto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras su casco cerrado con careta de Leds, parecía imitar todo lo que su rostro hacia y si uno pudiese obviar el delantal en su pecho y los guantes de hornear de color amarillo en sus manos toscas, podría pasar aun por una broma, sin embargo parecía hablar en serio, sobre todo…cuando levanto una bandeja de aluminio con muchas galletas recién horneadas, las mismas que olisqueo a pesar del casco que le encerraba la cabeza. –Sniffff ahhhh… –Soltó un suspiro.

.

.

En un cambio súbito de escena podíamos ver dicha bandeja de aluminio, siendo usada para aporrear a un Alain completamente maniatado a una silla, frente a una mesa sencilla en medio de algún sótano oscuro o un almacén, mientras una lámpara mediocre, iluminaba pobremente dicho recinto, ahora también se encontraban Marcus y Louis quien era otro de los guardias de Kalos, casi tan alto que él con todo y armadura de shotter en tercera persona, sin embargo solo estaban ellos dos ahí, reunido en lo que podría describirse como un interrogatorio policial.

–¡DONDE ESTAN LAS LOLIS! ¡MALDITO MALNACIDO PEDAZO DE ESTI-L! –Tras golpear repetidamente al pobre Alain, Marcus clavo las manos a la mesa a lado del joven torturado, mientras le gritaba con fiereza.

– ¿Que lolis...? –Alain apenas pudo hablar cuando fue golpeado nuevamente por; Arceus hasta casi aboyar la bandeja. –Escúchame bien mendigo Mr. Doragon Crow o como quieras que te guste que te llamen en el bajo mundo y las redes sociales. ¡Más te vale que nos digas donde escondiste a las lolis o terminaras recogiendo jabones en alguna cárcel de nuestra región natal de Aztlan. Verdad Louis –Pregunto al otro guardia que igualmente le veía con furia a pesar que ambos portaban armaduras cerradas y cascos con lucecitas de neon.

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos esperen! Yo ni siquiera sé que es una loli. – Alain intento bromear para desviar el tema y hacerles entender que no sabía nada del tema en cuestión.

¡CHINA TU MARRIL! –Arremetió Louis. –ESTOY HARTO DE TUS CONEJADAS, LE VOY A VOLAR LA P-CHE CABEZA A ESTE CONEJO LOLICONERO! –Louis saco una pistola que de inmediato, arrimo a la frente de Alain, mismo que no podía aguantar tanta presión y amenaza.

– ¿Pe per pero…porque hacen esto? ¿Que no se supone…que…no se… que no son polis? –En respuesta Alain sufrió un cachazo en la cabeza.

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA INSECTO! ¿QUE ACASO ERES SORDO O QUE? –Le cuestiono de inmediato Louis. –No somos nativos de Kalos, sino de Aztlan, una región al otro lado del mundo. Verdad que si Marcus. –Pregunto a su compañero.

–¡Fierro pariente! Pa que te voy a decir que no, si…si Hommie.

–A wi wi carnal. Somos jura y a mucha honra. –Dijo para después echarse un grito al puro estilo charro.

– ¡Claro que si cabrón! ¡Ajua! Y tú, niño popis. Si no coperas…te vamos a aplicar el método que usamos allá para, que confiesen los delincuentes, es más…es tan efectivo que aunque no sean culpables, van a terminar aceptando que lo hicieron. –Se burló sonoramente Marcus. –Órale Louis. Presta el agua mineral, que ahorita le vamos a enseñar cómo se hacen los legendarios…"Tehuacanazos".

– ¿Oye Marcus? ¿Y es necesario que hablemos así? Como si fuésemos Aztlantes de baja calaña. –Pregunto Louis.

–Pues claro que no Louis, pero como mucha gente de fuera no saben cómo somos en realidad. Pues nos meten a todos en el mismo saco y pues a decir verdad está muy difundido el estereotipo o arquetipo que tienen. Además échale la culpa a ese mendigo Gumshoos copetudo.

–¿Hablas del presidente de Unova?

–De ese mismo. Por culpa de ese mugroso Gumshoo ya empezaron a echar a los connacionales de Alola.

–Valgame Arceus que tragedia. –Se exalto Louis.

–Es lo mismo que digo hermano. "suspiro" Creo que tendremos que pensar en la solución de eso para luego, por ahora…regresemos al trabajo. –Con tono decaído y renuente, Marcus volvió su atención al loliconero.

–Si es cierto. Tenemos un deber que cumplir. –Dijo Louis mientras obtenía un alicate de algún estuche de herramientas puntiagudas y afiladas.

–Y un contrato con los productores. Esos fajos de pokedolares van a venir muy bien.

–Si. Al fin podre comprarme esa nueva versión del Poken. –Louis se mostró ansioso de poder jugar aquel envidiable título en esa envidiable consola.

–Si…y yo poder hacer realidad mi sueño. Abrir mi propio café maid. –Marcus confeso esto con ojos soñadores.

–¿Estas de broma, no Marcus?

–Oh claro que no Louis, piénsalo. Un café de alta calidad en sus granos, preparado con esmero y gozo y con el plus de ser servido por una bella joven que te saluda con una sonrisa muy agradable. Sera grandioso.

–Oye hermano bájale de espuma al chocolate. Ya estas sonando igual que este enfermo. –Louis le echó en cara.

–Retira lo dicho Louis, yo nunca haría algo así. Ahora que lo mencionas. Presta el tehucacan y prepara la toalla–. En esta ocasión –En esta le mostraron a Alain el método Aztlante para obtener la verdad, conocida como Tehuacanzo. Cavia destacar que el pobre apenas y podía decir nada cuando le dejaron respirar –Mira mendigo Mr. Doragon Crow o como quieras apodarte. O nos dices donde están las lolis o terminaras siendo la dama de compañía de media cárcel camino a Aztlan

–¡No iras a ningún lado si no respondes! Es mas no va a salir vivo de aquí. –Acto seguido Louis le pego el cañón del arma a la sien.

–Pta marril Louis ¿Que estás haciendo?

–No te metas Marcus. Le voy a volar los casos a este Xuan-Kalosiano. –Arremetió.

–¿Que dices? No es Xuani es Hoenio. –Corrigió.

–Al caso es lo mismo. Voy a volarle la cabecita a este Xuani-Kalosiano. –Acto seguido jalo el gatillo pero el arma no disparo, solo el martillo se acciono y Alain pudo jurar que la vida se le iba cuando escucho el arma accionarse. –¿¡Que carajos!? Marcus esta pistola no tiene balas. –Reclamo a su compañero.

–Está bien. Aquí tienes. Ten, toma el cargador. –Solo se limitó a introducir el nuevo cargador en el receptáculo de la pistola.

–Estoy tratando de matar a alguien hermano. –asegurándose que ahora si tenía balas volvió a meter el cañón contra la cabeza de Alain. –Ahora si cabron Xuani-Kalosiano. Pídele un asiento al señor Arceus porque ahora si te vas a ir al mundo distorsión. –Martillo el arma.

–¡OK ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN HABLARE, HABLARE! ¡PERO POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAN DAÑO! –En ese momento Marcus preparaba el Tehuacan cuando su teléfono sonó. En ese momento se vio interrumpido d sus actividades. –Es mi hermana. Dame un momento. Alo…

–Marcus que bueno que respondes. Tenemos una emergencia en la zona poniente de Santaluse. –la voz de una chica que podría ser similar a Circe Luna le contesto del otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Qué tipo de emergencia Karine? –Revelo el nombre de la joven que le llamaba.

–Ah ocurrido una situación. CODIGO K. –Marcus soltó el teléfono mientras Louis dejaba libre el dedo que estaba dispuesto a amputar con el alicate. El pobre de Alain estaba agradecido de haber llegado esa llamada a tiempo.

.

.

TEMA DE SOUNDTRACK

–NERV EVANGELION THEME–

.

.

En algún otro lado más precisamente en un foro de grabación cierta campeona regional se encontraba en medio de un receso después de lo que había sido un apuro por la grabación de ciertas escenas en lo que sería otro día de trabajo sin embargo, vio interrumpida su bebida cuando su celular especial hizo sonar, así fue como _**Diantha Carnet**_ tomo la llamada la cual si bien no pudimos escuchar, la brusquedad de dicha noticia fue suficiente para soltar la taza de té que iba a disfrutar.

–Enterado. Si… ¿Y que ha dicho el mando respecto a la situación? Ya veo, está bien. Ya saben que hacer respecto al manejo de información, procedan de acuerdo a los simulacros. Voy en camino ah, y ante todo…notifiquen a la reina Sable a la primera princesa de Kalos. Espero que el proyecto E pueda ser operativo. –De inmediato y apenas ella comenzó a tomar esta llamada, hizo un ademan a su representante quien de inmediato, intervino ante la sorpresiva del equipo de grabación de ver a la campeona Diantha disponerse a abandonar el foro a un a pesar de que estaba a medio día de trabajos. – ¿Que no saben cómo funciona? ¿Entonces que sucedió con los instructivos y manuales que preparo el líder de gimnasio de Luminous? ¿Actualizaciones? ¿Que necesitan de su supervisión? Por amor a Arceus se supone que ustedes son adultos. ¿Es que no pueden hacer algo similar, apoyarse en especialistas?

–Escucho la respuesta que al parecer no le gusto. –Está bien…solo…notifíquenle y si es necesario, vayan por él a Luminous. –Nuevamente la respuesta debió molestarle. –¡No me importa que no esté en la ciudad! Ubiquen donde se encuentra ahora y vayan a por él. Ah y desplieguen a la guardia de Kalos. Autoricen uso de armas pesadas. Infantería ligera de momento. –Salió del foro para luego abordar un auto negro de placas anónimas solo con el emblema real y escoltado por un grupo de guardias de Kalos. Una vez toda a bordo el auto emprendió la marcha a una ubicación desconocida.

.

.

En otra locación igualmente anónima una joven mujer de cabellos rubios estaba revisando documentación de suma importancia y seguramente tendrían un gran influir en los asuntos futuros de la región. Su oficina de trabajo era menos que decir…una muestra de poder y nobleza de la más alta categoría. Sin embargo el lujo y los detalles eran algo de baja importancia para dicha fémina, más orientada al deber y al cumplimiento de las leyes y privilegios que su pueblo gozaba, ciertamente Kalos no era una utopía perfecta, pero al menos tenía una calidad de vida envidiable por muchos lugares del mundo, incluida la misma Unova, antaño considerada la mejor muestra de sociedad. "Yankees idiotas". Era el pensamiento que a menudo acudía a su mente cuando se refería a mucho de los habitantes de dicha región, sin embargo y como ya era manda, sus atenciones iban más enfocadas al bienestar de su pueblo y ella como la reina _**Sable Abbadie Lombard**_ , debía de velar por su gente y su nación, por lo que dicha lealtad y devoción iba a ser puesta a prueba, junto con su habilidad como líder para maniobrar una región en medio de una crisis, crisis como la que estaba a punto de ocurrir en las norteña ciudad de Santaluse.

–Su excelencia. –Una sierva real acudió a su estudio u oficina ese mismo día. –Me permite unos momentos. –La reina desvió su atención para recibir las nuevas buenas…o quizás no tan buenas.

–Adelante. Pase por favor. –Le invito a pasar mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a donde su sierva detuvo para saludarle.

–Su excelencia…ah ocurrió un incidente. –La sierva asintió saludando mientras ofrecía documentos en carpeta.

–Veamos que tienes para mí. –Así era como en cierta forma, todos y cada uno de los escalones de la pirámide jerárquica del gobierno de Kalos se iba enterando poco a poco de los eventos que comenzaron a presentarse en Santaluse,

.

.

Sin embargo, pese a la velocidad directa o indirecta como era el momento en que se estaban difundiendo la información, al mismo tiempo; otros organismos o facciones no necesariamente proactivas con los ideales de Kalos. Algunos, como serian descubiertos después sería el aun oscuro y enigmático Team Flare. Fue el momento en que uno de los informantes de dicha facción, que al mismo tiempo que se enteró de dicha situación había ido a correr con la noticia a sus superiores, quienes tras ver la nueva noticia y de suponer y barajar sus posibles usos y aplicaciones, fue entonces cuando decidió tomar una decisión. Movilizar a sus tropas. Y seria así, como las fuerzas Flare, hasta el momento anónimo, se habían movilizado hacia Santaluse.

Al mando de este contingente de fuerzas mixtas, alguien se erigía y comandaba tomando las elecciones adecuadas para proceder en Santaluse. Junto a sus subordinados de inmediata confianza, trazaron los pasos a seguir; cortar la información del descubrimiento, aislarlo y asegurarlo en un sitio seguro para su estudio y claro está. Neutralizar a cualquier oposición, aun si esta viene de la mano de la legendaria guardia de Kalos; descendientes de la orden Satillon. Combatientes de primer orden y ciertamente, oponentes a tomar en cuenta. Sin embargo, el beneficio bien valía la pena intentarlo.

.

.

Finalmente momentos después, cuando podrían observar como Satoshi versión titán se hallaba aún bastante curioso de poder contemplar al resto de los ciudadanos de Santaluse, que se amontonaban incrédulos ante el gran gigante que había salvado a esos chicos, era para menos…algo grandioso. Al mismo tiempo Serena que había despertado ahora, se encontraba con Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, quienes se habían mostrado tan sorprendidos como alterados en su momento, debido a que no sabían sobre su bienestar, situación que la pelimiel tranquilizo y explico del porque paso todo esto bueno salvo el hecho de omitir que la razón inicial de su desmayo y el llamado de Satoshi se debían a su mente que explotaba en corazones cada vez que Satoshi le dijo esas palabras de manera inocente.

–De verdad eso paso Serena. –Cuestiono Shauna.

-–Si es, y bueno Satoshi nos terminó trayendo hasta acá. –Acabo de confesarles, bastante incomoda.

–Bueno es interesante, pero eso no explica por qué Satoshi ha crecido hasta esta altura. ¡Mira nada más! –Tierno dijo mientras mostraba con ambos brazos apuntando al gigante, que ahora tenía en sus manos a Bonnie y Trevor entre sus manos así como Korrina, que se mantuvo haciendo balanceo, sostenida de uno de los dedos del azabache.

–Esa es fácil, esto pasó debido a que mi hermano…esperen un momento y ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –le cuestiono la pequeña mientras hacía memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermano.

–Es verdad. Lo olvide allá en el bosque. –Confeso Satoshi.

–¿Y los pokemons también, no es asi? –Korrina se sumó a esto.

–Lo…lo siento mucho chicas, verán. Estaba asustado y bueno…Serena se había desmayado. –Confeso el azabache.

–Ah. ¡Espera Satoshi! –Serena interrumpió. –No…no es necesario que lo digas. Yo…yo tengo la culpa de esto, lo siento de verdad. –Lo dijo con rotunda pena y aflicción por sus palabras anteriormente dichas.

–¿Serena, acaso te hace falta un zapato? –Shauna señalo el pie descalzo de la pelimiel.

–Es verdad. –tierno igualmente presto atención a ello.

–Este de… ¡Ah…! Lo que paso, es que seguramente se me debió de haber caído mientras Satoshi nos traía hasta aquí. –Dijo imitando a Satoshi en su acto de rascar su nuca.

–¿Y cómo explicas el sombrerito? –De nueva cuenta Tierno pregunto.

–Bueno yo… –Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Serena no terminaría de encontrar la explicación, ya que, mientras los chicos estaban dialogando con Satoshi y los ciudadanos de Santaluse hacían caso omiso a las órdenes de la oficial Jenny o sencillamente dejaban sus actividades del día a día, para prestar atención al gigante ahí presente. Varios hombres y mujeres en armaduras personales bastante similares a aquellos que utilizaron los dos agentes natales de Aztlan…se inmiscuían entre la población para comenzar a separarles y evacuarlos, del mismo modo que otros más, tomaban posiciones en distintos sitios y posiciones; en las azoteas, balcones ventanas y esquinas de las vías que conectaban con la pequeña plaza donde se encontraba el centro pokemon y obviamente el recién aparecido gigante. Todos ellos portaban consigo diversos maletines especiales así como pokebolas listas a la mano.

La estrategia parecía ser certera y lógica a una sola alternativa, estaban montando una emboscada y preparando un cerco.

Alterno a esto un convoy de vehículos militares, conducía rumbo al punto de encuentro ya marcado. Liderando el mismo, estaba un jeep estándar, perteneciente a la misma guardia Kalosiana, dentro de ella los dos Gears, digo guardias de Aztlan, quienes se enfilaban con velocidad, al punto de encuentro. Claramente listos para entrar en acción una vez el momento haya llegado. Situación que llego más pronto de lo esperado, pues en un giro del volante Marcus y Louis vieron a su derecha mientras un gigante de más de diez metros que se erguía sobre los edificios de la cuadra contigua. Luego de su contacto volvieron la visa al camino con suma tranquilidad pero un segundo después y casi en sincronía, los dos volvieron la vista para ver a dicho coloso ahí presente. Acto seguido el vehículo se detuvo, cuando ambos guardias volvieron la vista, habían impactado su vehículo en la parte trasera de un camión de carga. Acto seguido, un choque en la parte trasera y entonces, ambos hombres salieron del vehículo. La respuesta, el convoy se detuvo, no sin antes haber terminado de aplastar el todo terreno en el que se encontraban, debido a que sus usuarios en conjunto miraban asombrados todo el espectáculo a la vista.

Una única respuesta, se enfilo en todos ellos. Mientras el líder de dicho convoy, levantaba el radio sin quitar la mirada del gigante. Eso sin olvidar como los demás efectivos aun sobresaliendo aturdidos de los camiones, para poder preparar su armamento.

–¡Karine…! ¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo ahora? –Dijo el capitán de tropa.

–Marcus ya están cerca. Necesitamos contener esto y averiguar una posible explicación. –Le dijo la chica desde el otro lado del comunicador.

–Si. ¿Hay que lanzarle un misil y ver qué pasa? –dijo sin más reparos el capitán.

–Marcus…espera un momento. ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

–No. –Dirigiendo la voz a sus tropas. –Prepárense a disparar.

–¿Marcus no crees que es excesivo? –Louis protesto.

–De acuerdo. Tienen razón. –Eso calmo a Karine quien en su momento soltó un suspiro. –Saquen los lanzadores Jack Hammer. –Marcus ahora demando la artillería pesada.

–¡Marcus! ¡Maldito Pendejo! ¡Estoy parada junto al titán, idiota! –Karine mando al carajo toda moderación. Después de todo ese montón de chicos y ella con su equipo, iban a estar en la línea de fuego. Debía de actuar y ya.

.

.

SOUNDTRACK:

EVENGELION MAIN THEME ANGEK ATACK

En el momento que Serena iba a comentar algo relativo a su zapato y su sombreo. Un híper rayo impacto de lleno en la espalda de Satoshi, sin embargo, más allá de una ligera molestia similar a una quemadura, fue más la sorpresa del azabache así como la de todos los presentes y claro está, los amigos del mismo por el hecho de haber sido atacado.

Cuando Satoshi pudo reaccionar y voltear su atención, encontró un Dragonite sobrevolando la calle por donde él se había sentado, en ese mismo momento pudo observar a otros pokemons voladores que comenzaban a rodearlo y en seguida lo que más tomo por sorpresa, fue ver como varios hombres y mujeres en armadura sacada de videojuegos aparecían por distintos lados a su alrededor, portando pokebolas y varios estuches que al acto abrieron para develar un arsenal variado de armas de fuego, esta era sin duda la primera vez en muchos años que Satoshi había visto un arma de fuego, salvo contadas ocasiones en el resto de sus viajes donde habían sido pocas las veces en que sus amigos y él se había topado con estas. Ahora aquí, en Kalos…estaba viendo muchas realmente muchas de ellas…apuntándole a él.

Los guardias de Kalos habían tomado posiciones y de inmediato prestaron de todo su arsenal para encañonar al azabache que de inmediato se sintió intimidado y las cosas no fueron distintas para el resto de los civiles, que a una orden de los mismos guardias comenzaron a desalojar el sitio. En ese mismo momento una mujer antes citada Karine, apareció por el portal del centro pokemon el cual quedaba a escasos metros de donde los amigos del azabache se hallaban.

–¡Eh ustedes chicos. Vengan acá! ¡Rápido y a un solo paso! –Ella era acompañada por varios guardias que sin esperar por más, fueron sobre los chicos sometiéndoles y arrastrándoles con ellos a la fuerza, cosa que fue algo violenta tanto a ojos de los demás como del azabache.

–¡Oigan! ¿Qué es lo que hacen? –Satoshi miro esto y apenas iba a hacer uso de su mano para tomar a sus amigos a resguardo suyo, una orden fue dictada.

–¡Fuego! –Marcus ladro y todos los guardias abrieron fuego. En ese mismo momento, la calma del sitio se vio interrumpida cuando los diferentes elementos ahí iniciaron el ataque, al mismo tiempo los pokemons de estos, eran ordenados a usar sus ataques más fuertes para comenzar a someter al gigante. El estruendo tomo por sorpresa al grupo de chicos quienes en opuesto a los captores que le sometieron, intentaban librarse para poder ayudar a su amigo.

–¡SATOSHI! –Serena grito. Korrina cubrió a Bonnie para que no viese y Shauna se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Tierno y Trevor se quedaron mudos. Finalmente, mientras más disparaban y se prolongaban las rondas fue cuando comenzaron a notar algo que a los guardias de Kalos tardarían un poco más en notar. Satoshi que se cubría con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos, notaba cierto dolor al momento que las balas impactaban de lleno, sin embargo; era una molestia que podía soportar.

La sorpresa que primero vino a Serena y se repartió entre sus amigos sucesivamente, fue seguida por los guardias de Kalos, pues una vez que los cargadores de sus armas comenzaron a vaciarse, notaron que el titán, coloso o gigante. Bueno no exactamente eso, seguía sin mostrar daños considerables.

Fue entonces cuando pudieron ver…claramente, como las balas de alto poder, que se supone debían destrozar la carne del titán, pues impactaban contra el azabache rebotaban contra su piel, no dé en balde también podían ver como los proyectiles usados caían, cual lluvia en derredor del chico.

Satohi tenía problemas para levantarse más que nada, porque aún no entendía el porqué de esta agresión, sin embargo no podía lograr mucho, ya que sus quejas eran olvidadas por los guardias que ya se encontraban recargando.

–¡Esperen! ¿Por…que hacen esto? ¡Deténganse…por favor! –Satoshi se puso de pie, ahora con sus quince metros de altura no podía realmente cambiar la situación, las balas eran como pinchazos de espinas, que si bien no lograban penetrar su piel, la verdad es que la urticaria tampoco era poca cosa, contando también a los ataque elementales de los pokemons, esos hacían aún más daño pues entre ataques de fuego, electricidad, y hielo, los más duros de aguantar eran los híper-rayos que más allá de explotar sobre su cuerpo lo cierto es que aún no lograban dañarlo lo suficiente.

Esto era visto por sus amigos que incapaces de poder actuar en su ayuda intentaron apaciguar a los guardias. Sin embargo estos estaban más ocupados tratando de alejarlos de la zona de impacto.

–¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo Tierno le dijo a uno de los efectivos que les sometían. Obviamente sus voces luchaban contra el estruendo de las rondas y explosiones de los ataque elementales creaban un estruendo ensordecedor.

–¡Esperen no lo lastimen! –Serena le dijo a la mujer al mando mientras uno de los guardias la cargaba como princesa y corrían de la zona de choque hacia el interior del centro pokemon.

–¡Es inofensivo, no ha hecho daño a nadie! –Shauna se quejaba continuamente. Al igual que Serena era llevaba al hombro por otro guardia que igual llevaba a Trevor debajo del otro brazo como un saco de harina.

–Es cierto. Él nos salvó la vida. –Añadió Trevor.

–¿Lo conocen entonces? –Cuestiono la misma Karine.

–Claro que sí. ¡Es nuestro amigo! –Tierno era arrastrado como un herido; tomado de los brazos por dos de los guardias mientras llevaban subfusiles empuñados.

–Así es. De hecho, es entrenador pokemon. Batalle con él ayer y no es su culpa que este de ese tamaño. –Fue Korrina, la líder de Santaluse.

–Ya lo oyeron. ¡Así es! ¡Dejen de lastimarlo! –Bonnie replico. Empezaron a salir ahora por el otro lado del centro pokemon. Apretando la fila.

–Niña. Yo no ordene el ataque. El idiota de mi superior se adelantó a la orden del mando. –Se dijo para sí mismo como si uniese los puntos. –Vengan conmigo entonces. El plan era distinto pero qué más da. –Karine llamo a sus subordinados para detener el ataque.

–¿Esperen no pueden hacer algo? Díganles que se detengan. –Korrina demando.

–¿¡Marcus me escuchas!? ¡Cancelen el ataque! ¡No se trataba de derribarlo! –Solo estática crujió por radio. –¡Rayos! ¡Qué más da! Hay que ir a con el capitán y pedirle desista el ataque. –Justo en ese momento un misil anti-tanques Jack-Hammer cruzo por encima de sus cabezas, dirigiendo su atención y la de los chicos a como el proyectil, iba dirigido para impactar de lleno en el hombro derecho del azabache, desatando su fuerza explosiva y arrancando un grito de dolor del mismo azabache, situación que provoco terror completo en todos los demás sobre todo en Serena.

Ella y los demás vieron con infarto como el explosivo usado, resulto ser aún más efectivo, incluso por encima de los meta ataques, aunque aún estaba lejos de incapacitar al azabache marca titán. El efecto de Satoshi siendo lesionado por el potente explosivo provoco una escena repleta de humo y un azabache en cámara lenta lanzando bramidos cual Kaiju derrotado, momento en que se cerró con Satoshi cayendo de rodillas y colapsando parte de un café en la contra esquina, había que resaltar que la guardia de Kalos aún seguía disparándole y ordenando a sus pokemons mantener el asedio.

–¡SATOSHI! –Serena corrió a donde su amigo de infancia se había desplomado. El azabache había cubierto con su mano la zona del impacto mientras se arrodillaba. Y por ende ahora podía ver hacia donde Serena venia corriendo. Entonces la chica de ojos azulinos se detuvo en seco y extendió las manos al aire mientras agitaba sus brazos comenzó a llamar su atención. Obviamente Karine fue a por ella.

–¡Satoshi! ¡Escucha, debes huir! ¡Vete de aquí…vete…! –Serena consiguió llamar su atención mientras tanto, podíamos ver como otros guardias de Kalos, pasaban más maletines con rondas de Jack Hammer y lanzadores para utilizarse, en vista de que resultó ser un arma eficaz contra el titán. Ajena de esto, Karine alcanzo a la pelimiel.

–¡Detente niña! No puedes ayudarlo… –Le reprendió.

–¡Debo intentarlo…! ¡No puedo dejarlo! –Serena estaba decidida a tomar una bala por Satoshi. Asombroso.

¡Sino lo haces! ¡Serás alcanzada por el fuego cruzado! –Forcejeo con la chica mientras intentaba detener el ataque. –¡Dejen de disparar maldición! ¡Hay civiles cerca! –A consecuencia de esto Serena logro escapársele a Karine tirando esta su radio. –¡OYE ESPERA!

–¡SATOSHI! Serena logro acercarse lo suficiente para que al fin el azabache pudiera percibirla. ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que levantarte!

–¿Se-Serena? –Satoshi le llamo agachando la cabeza para cubrir su vista de los disparos conectados sobre sí.

–¡Satoshi escucha! ¡Tienes que escapar! –La ojiazul dijo mientras Karine finalmente llegaba a pescarla de los hombros. –¡Escapa! ¡Debes escapar! ¡Que no te lastimen! ¡VAMOS, VETE YA! ¡HUYE! –Tras indicarle esto, un segundo misil Jack Hammer fue disparada rumbo al azabache, sin embargo; ahora el azabache logro esquivarlo, agachándose ágilmente de oportuno. El proyectil gastado impacto contra el edificio atrás suyo. Comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir, Satoshi le asintió y entonces salió corriendo de ahí por la ya despejada avenida.

–¡Estaremos bien! –Rezo la ojiceleste mientras Karine le esposaba.

Unos metros más adelante la tropa de Marcus había detenido y montando un cerco a lo largo de la avenida, usando los vehículos útiles para montar una trinchera improvisada de rápido, para atacar a la "amenaza" entrante, alistando sus rifles de asalto, y preparando sus pokemons así como más de aquellos lanzadores Jack Hammer, sin embargo poco tiempo tuvieron para hacer algo cuando Satoshi paso corriendo entre ellos, los vehículos, y alejando de ahí, asegurándose de no pisar a nadie ni lastimar a ningún pokemon o humano, mientras los guardias usaban sus armas de apoyo, para dispararle al Kaiju en retirada, sin embargo esto fue inútil en detenerlo.

–¡Maldición! Ha escapado. ¡Se escapó! –Marcus golpeo el vehículo en renuencia.

–¡Vaya que es resistente y veloz! –Louis lo ubico con los binoculares mientras alcanzaba a ver algo que creyó era una cola de lagarto detrás del azabache, debido a que este se había colado tras una serie de edificios. Dando vuelta a la izquierda. –Bueno… ¿Y ahora cuales son las ordenes Marcus?

–Dale las nuevas órdenes al mando. Dile a Diantha San que la amenaza ha escapado y que debemos extender el termitero al resto de ciudad Santaluse. Emitan una orden a la alcaldía de Santaluse y que comiencen la evacuación de la ciudad.

–Entendido. Y por cierto, que hacemos con los chicos.

–¿Que chicos…? –Pregunto el capitán.

–Karine ha demandado cancelar el ataque y que estos chicos, que ella aseguro tienen una posible explicación relacionada a ese monstruo. Una de ellas, es la líder de gimnasio de Santaluse.

–Entiendo. Hagan lo instruido y contacten lo antes posible con el mando. Vamos Louis, veamos que pueden decirnos esos chicos.

–¡Ya oyeron al capitán! –Grito el sargento Louis. –Nos vamos de cacería. –Aquello no fueron buenas noticias para el azabache pues en ese mismo momento las autoridades superiores serian informadas con la poca pero importante información que este primer grupo de choque había obtenido, mismas que dictarían el curso de acción a seguir para tratar con la amenaza de un monstruo gigante que aun debatían en nombrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUE**


End file.
